KittySL's OCs
Note: even though this page was created by IttyBittyCiss, the page arrangment and stuff was made by KittySL. And this doesn't have all her OCs, it only has her main ones. Five Nights at Shadow's Phone Woman Lily Shineth Shadow Ender the Wolf Life the Deer Lynx the Saber-Tooth Tiger Funtime the Cowboy Bear Irune the Dragon Coldwind the Dragon Zyphaerus the Dog Zypurra the Tiger Five Nights at Shadow's 2 Bob Shineth Withered Shadow Ender the Wolf Withered Life the Deer Withered Lynx the Saber-Tooth Tiger Withered Funtime the Cowboy Bear Withered Irune the Dragon Withered Coldwind the Dragon Toy Shadow Ender the Wolf Toy Life the Deer Toy Lynx the Saber-Tooth Tiger Xangle the Bear Toy Irune the Dragon Toy Coldwind the Dragon Eternal the Phoenix Pie the Dragon/Dog Obsidian the Fox/Wolf Five Nights at Shadow's 3 Whiskey Pink Woman Kitty Afton Springcroc the Crocodile Phantom Shadow Ender the Wolf Phantom Lynx the Saber-Tooth Tiger Phantom Funtime the Cowboy Bear Phantom Xangle the Bear Phantom Toy Irune the Dragon Phantom Coldwind the Dragon Phantom Eternal the Phoenix Phantom Pie the Dragon/Dog Inferno the Phoenix Five Nights at Shadow's 4 Nightmare Shadow Ender the Wolf Shadly the Wolf Nightmare Life the Deer Nightmare Lynx the Saber-Tooth Tiger Nightmare Funtime the Cowboy Bear Nightmare Irune the Feathered Serpent Nightmare Coldwind the Dragon Nightmare Obsidian the Fox/Wolf Nightmare Kitty the Cat Singabird the Bird (FNaS) Five Nights at Shadow's Sister Location Ryan Smith Shadow Shadow Ender the Wolf Funtime Funtime the Cowboy Bear Funtime Irune the Dragon Hopper Thunder the Rabbit MOON the Wolf Zypurra Plushie the Tiger Five Nights at Shadow's Abandoned Gamma the Fox Withered Gamma the Fox Festive Mangle the Fox The Dayshift at Darla's Sanot Darla the Dog Case the Cat Timeless the Fox Singabird the Bird (TDaD) Bog-Dog the Dog The Dayshift at Darla's 2 Toy Darla the Dog Toy Case the Cat Casey the Cat Xander the Cat Mark the Cat Toy Timeless the Fox Toy Singabird the Bird Toy Bog-Dog the Dog Ball Bog-Dog the Dog Freetoa the Leopard/Lion Five Nights at CCMangle's and Scarfire's CCMangle the Fox DarkBon the Rabbit Forest the Fox Springchicken the Chicken Funtime Jack-o-Mangle the Bear/Rabbit/Fox Scarfire the Cat/Fox Cyro the Ocelot Katy the Cat Laser the Red Fox Vixy the Wolf Five Weeks at KittySL's KittySL the Fox Nightstorm77 the Cat Golden KittySL the Fox Withered KittySL the Fox Withered Nightstorm77 the Cat Toy KittySL the Fox Toy Nightstorm77 the Cat Shadow KittySL the Fox Shadow Nightstorm77 the Cat Catnip the Cat Phantom KittySL the Fox KitKat the Fox SpringNightstorm77 the Cat FakeKat the Fox Nightmare KittySL the Fox Nightmare Nightstorm77 the Cat Nightmare KitKat the Fox Plushnip the Cat Jack-o-Nightstorm77 the Cat Funtime KittySL the Fox Ni Ni the Cat Ninet the Cat Other Feline the Ocelot/Cat Hunter of the Animatronic Mud/Sea/SkyWings The Spirit the Wolf ShadowKat the Lynx Alternate Shadow Ender the Cat Brittany The Time has Come Blue Squirrel Green Cat Pink Rabbit Dark Dragon Light Snake Rainbow Phoenix Darfia Trapped in Desperation Razor Sharp Teeth Phoenix Giant Spider Giant Werewolf Hydra EVIL Chickens Diamond Chicken Hero Chicken Pink Wither The Way to Learn Sweet Glider Draco Inferno the Phoenix Ice Phantom Shadow Ender the Wolf Trapped in Wires Twisted Kit Five Nights at Shadow's (Book) Shadow Ender the Wolf (Book) Life the Deer (Book) Lynx the Saber-Tooth Tiger (Book) Funtime the Cowboy Bear (Book) Irune the Dragon (Book) Coldwind the Dragon (Book) Zyphaerus the Dog (Book) Zypurra the Tiger (Book) Kitty Afton (Book) Night (Book) Marco (Book) Carmen Distic (Book) Zinnia Afton (Book) Lily Shineth (Book) Foxy Lanturn (Book) Darkala Afton (Book) Wyvern (Book Series) There are many characters in Wyvern, so only the main characters (The PoVs) are here. Venomtail of the Sand and Ice Wyverns Heartflame of the High and Camo Dragons Spacetime of the Time Dragons Winter of the Ice Dragons Leviathan of the Sea and Psycho WyvernsCategory:KittySL